Death for Mione and Fred
by Taxene
Summary: In the end... its death for Mione and Fred." During the wizard depression two unstoppable outlaws Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley take the wizard world by storm. There young, in love,they rob banks and they kill. HG/FW AU based on Bonnie and Clyde
1. there not gonna get us

Its death for Mione and Fred

**Its death for Mione and Fred **

**A/N: This is and idea I had last night when I couldn't sleep. Its basically the story of Bonnie and Clyde but instead its Hermione and Fred. Te poem is 'The Story of Bonnie and Clyde' by Bonnie Paker. Most of it belongs to her I just changed a few words and lines to fit my story. Fred, Hermione, and all other Harry Potter charaters belong to J.K. Rolling**

**Full Summary: After the death of Lord Voldemort, the Wizard world in thrown into a great depression. The bussinesses shut down, death Eaters are re-rallying, and Gringotts puts limits on how much can be withdrawn per year. **

**After their families try despitally to pull them apart Fred and Hermione take to life of crime. Robbing banks, killing people right and left and bussinesses and even the Minestry itself. They are unstoppable and they sure as hell will die before they are thrown in Azkaban. **

**Mine and Fred Mione and Fred. **

**PROLOGUE**

_You've read the story of Harry Potter--_

_Boy with the scar on his head _

_If you're still in need_

_Of something to read_

_Here's the story of Mione and Fred._

_Now Mione and Fred are the Burrow gang._

_I'm sure you all have read_

_How they rob and steal_

_And those who squeal_

_Are usually found dying or dead._

_They call them cold-blooded killers;_

_They say they are heartless and mean;_

_But I say with out dread,_

_That I once knew Fred_

_When he was honest and upright and clean._

_But the aurors fooled around,_

_Kept taking him down_

_And locking him up in a cell,_

_Till he said to me,_

_"I'll never be free,_

_So I'll meet a few of them in hell."_

_The road was so dimly lighted;_

_There were no highway signs to guide;_

_But they made up their minds_

_If all roads were blind,_

_They wouldn't give up till they died._

_The road gets dimmer and dimmer;_

_Sometimes you can hardly see;_

_But it's fight, man to man,_

_And do all you can,_

_For they know they can never be free._

_If a Auror is killed in London_

_And they have no excuse for the dead_

_If they can't find a fiend,_

_They just wipe their slate clean_

_And hang it on Mione and Fred _

_If they try to act like citizens_

_And rent them a nice little flat,_

_About the third night_

_They're invited to fight_

_By a sub-gun's rat-tat-tat._

_They don't think they're too smart or desperate,_

_They know that the law always wins;_

_They've been shot at before,_

_But they do not ignore_

_That death is the wages of sin._

_Some day they'll go down together;_

_They'll bury them head to head_

_To few it'll be grief--_

_To the law a relief--_

_But it's death for Mione and Fred_

**A/N **


	2. Not gonna get us

WANTED: Deadly Criminals

**WANTED: Deadly Criminals**

The posters covered seemilgly every inch of both Hogsmade and Diagon Ally. The Misastry wanted to make sure that every witch and wizard in the country knew the faces of Hermione and Fred Weasley. Their faces covered the Daily Phrophet and the London paper. It was quite impossible to go anywhere in England without seeing their faces.

The top of the poster excaimed "WANTED: Deadly Criminals" The photograhs that were posted everywhere were taken by the duo themselves and were found by Aurors in an old abandon flat of theirs.

On the right side of poster stood Hermione. Anyone who knew her before would bearly recognize her now. She was leaning on the back of a muggle car and was wearing long red dress. Both her nails and her sly lips were pained a ruby red to match her dress. she stood bare footed which showed that her toe nails were the same color as her finger nails. One her left shin it was easy to see a round scar that was given to her by a bullet a few months back Her left leg was resting on the bumper of the car and her left hand held up her long dress far enough to reviel a garder on her thigh which held a muggle hand gun. In the hand that held her dress she also held her wand and the viewers eye was often drawn to the large dimond ring on her slinder finger. Hermione's picture smiled a very sly looking smile and every once in awhile would look over at Fred's picture next to her. Sometimes she would wave with her free hand.

The most drastic change about Hermione was not the way she was dressed at all, instead it was her hair. No longer long, curley and out of control. It was a short bob that stopped at her chin. Her bangs came to about her no longer bushy eyebrows and seemed almost sharp. The sweet smile she once had was now gone and replaced with a quite sly and sinster one.

On the left side of the poster sat Fred. He sat on the bumper of the same car that Hermione was leaning on. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. In his right hand he held his wand and in his left he held a hand gun. On the ring finger of his left hand sat a dimond and gold wedding band to match Hermione's ring. Fred was wearing a button up white shirt covered in a black tux jacket with a red band on the rleft sleev and black pants with thick black boots. A gun holster could been see through the jacket and a rifle leaned on the car next to him and if one looked close enough they could see the hilt of a knife poking out of his left boot. His ginger hair reached his chin it looked close to the way it looked in his 6th year.

Below their photographs held their general information like hair color, eye color, weight and hight as well as their full names. The very bottom of the poster gave information of who to contact with tips and also offered a price on both of their heads

One day Mrs. Molly Weasley was walking by herself when she saw the poster for the first time. When she saw her son and daughter-in-law she dropped everything she had been holding and left it on the ground frogotten. She had read about what they had been doing, all the murder and robbery but in a way she didn't belive it I mean how could she belive that she caused this whole mess. It was common knowalge that the couple blamed her for what happened but Molly just blocked out everything the papers wrote. "No picutre, no proof." She said one night while she was cooking dinner.

Now Molly Weasley's proof staired her in the face. She ran her fingers along her sons photograph. She felt tears sting her eyes and she wisperd. "I am so sorry Fred."

**what do you think so far? Please review and let me know. Next chapters will be longer and will explain more about everything**


	3. Starting from here, Lets make a promise

Dangrous Love

**Starting from here, Lets make a promise**

**A/N I changed the titles of the chapers to be the lyrics of Not Gonna Get us By T.A.T.u the song belongs to them**

Million miles away from the crying Molly Weasley, Hermione Weasley layed sprawled out on a light grey love seat. She didn't look like her photo that was plastered every where. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a red tank top. Her hair was slightly messy and she wasn't wearing any make up. Her feet hung over the arm of the love seat. In true old Hermione fashion her nose was deep into a book. This one was about Bonnie and Clyde the famous muggle gang who robbed banks and killed people in the 1930's. She had heard of the two before but had never really found out much about them. When a recent article compared Hermione and Fred to Bonnie and Clyde she decited to read up.

A few minutes later Fred came out of the bathroom running his hands through his wet hair. He lifted up Hermione's feet and sat next to her on the love seat. The two had shaked up in a small flat in London. The appartment had been reposesd by Gringotts months ago but the two tresspassed into the apparment anyway. Fred cocked his head side ways to look at the book Hermione was reading. "what are you reading Mione?" He asked when he couldn't read the title

Hermione showed Fred the cover of her book and said. "The compleate history of Bonnie and Clyde. Thought it might be intersting since we have been compared to them."

"Oh I get it," Fred replied. "Your looking for ideas,"

Hermione laughed and kissed her husband. She then dropped the book on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and gave him a long kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Fred gave Hermione a small smile.

"We should leave soon," He said. "I personally don't want to be ambushed again and we have been here for several days."

Hermione gave a small sad smile and nodded her head. Fred started packing up the few things they had. Hermione grabbed her book and put it in her small bag. She then put on her Doc Martian boots and slipped her wand into her boot. She then picked up her gun and put it in the pocket of her jeans. Hermione looked around the small flat. Part of her felt sad.

Her and Fred were the only ones who were left. The Weasley gang started off as four Wealey's and two Potters and it ended with only Hermione and Fred. She wondered how long it was going to take before there was none of them left. Soon they will all be dead or in prision.

When she told this to Fred who was in the other room making sure they had everything, he poked his head out of the bathroom and said, "Mark my words Mione, I will never let thoes Aurors take me to Azkaban. IF there is any chance that I will be captured and theres no way out I will kill myself."

"Funny," Hermione replied. "Clyde Barrow said something similar."

Fred walked back into the room with a bag over is sholder and his gun holster already strapped to his chest. He put the pag down and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Hey I think reading that book is getting you down. I promise you we will not go out like Bonnie and Clyde. We are smarter then some stupid muggle's in the 1930's and plus we have magic so that is an advantage that they didn't have so you don't have to worry Mione. There not gonna get us."

"Promise?" Hermione asked looking into Fred's eyes.

"I promise," He replied kissing her softly. When they broke the kiss Fred grabbed the bag and said, "Lets get out of here before the Auror's show up."

**Mione and Fred****Mione and Fred**

Back at the Burrow Molly had regained her composure and returned home. The house was quiet. Not much went on anymore. Her husband had died of heart failure shortly after Fred and Hermione started off on there villionus quest. Molly would forever belive that Aruther Weasley died of a broken heart. Although he would never admit it Molly knew that Fred was his favorite son. From the time he was a young boy Fred spent hours with his father in the work shop. Aruther was always quick to defend Fred and the whole family knew that the father and son were the closest of all.

"Mum are you okay?" Molly heard a voice behind her say. She wipped some tears out of her eyes and turned to see what son had spoken. She saw none other then Fred's twin standing in the door way of the kitchen.

Molly gave a small sad smile and said, "yes dear I am fine. I was just thinking about your brother."

George walked closer to his mother. "What were you thinking about him? Did they rob another bank or kill someone else?"

"No, no," Molly replied. "I simply saw the wanted poster today. I can't belive how… cruel Fred's eyes have become. If I had only let them marry. If I had only listened to Aruthr then we wouldn't be in this mess." Molly was crying again.

George wrapped his arms around his mother. "Its not your fault. The depression is getting everyone down. I can't tell you how hard it is at work and how bad its gotten. People are getting hurt just so they can have a place to stay." George had given up the joke shop long ago when his brother left home and started his life in crime. George then went back to school and became a healer. He was know as the best healer in all of London and he always took good care of his patients.

George was the only one in the house with a steady job with no worry of losing it. He brought in all the money for the house and it kept them all alive. With the depression Bill and Charlie moved back home. Percy had moved back in the beginning but he later died of the same thing that killed his father. Now there was only 4 of the 9 left and the Burrow for the first time felt… empty. Four hands on the Wealey clock pointed forever to "gone" and Fred's pointed to "in trouble."

It was a second before both George and Molly noticed they were both staring at the clock. They looked at each other and exchanged a sad smile before Molly started on dinner.


End file.
